


look what you made me do

by HIDECEST



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Hatred, No Beta, Platonic Love, Spoilers for Little Nightmares 2, corrupted innocence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIDECEST/pseuds/HIDECEST
Summary: Time leaves Mono with a lot of things to think about.***Do not read this unless you have watched/seen the ending of Little Nightmares Two. No Beta.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	look what you made me do

Mono was constantly in a rush, as a child. Always moving. Always running. Speaking, fighting, he never slowed own unless absolutely necessary or unless he was forced. He was always eager to just keeping going, forwards and forwards. 

To be in this situation now, it’s, well, ironic. 

Nowadays, Mono has a lot of time on his hands. Not that he could do anything about it. With time you’re allowed to do many things, one would believe, but the main thing Mono does is think, because it’s the only thing he can do. He thinks and he thinks and thinks and he thinks so hard that he’s sure at one point his brain is going to fry itself into shambles. 

That would have been a better ending, wouldn’t it? He would have much preferred to have died rather than be trapped, stuck like this. But he didn’t, so now he lived for one thing and one thing only, and he would not allow anything else to kill him until he managed to complete it. 

Truthfully, he had expected this. 

Six was.. weird. He’d liked her, at first, and even after that, but there were these times when he noticed something just off about the girl—maybe it began when she snapped the neck of that possessed schoolboy, and the way she hesitated to do things sometimes or how she was always looking back, like she was waiting for him to be distracted so she could run off, or maybe it was the way that sometimes, when Mono called to her, she didn’t answer. 

He just didn’t want to believe it. Just brushed it off, not bothering to see Six as anything other than his companion, his— his friend.

Images flash in his mind, as if changing the channel on a TV screen. He hears this, while down in the abyss, and when he’s sitting in the chair he falls asleep, sometimes, and he dreams of hearing their small little footsteps running around abandoned buildings, dreams of their panting breaths after escaping from a particular horrible monster, dreams of soft whispers of “hey”, and “mono”, and then he wakes up with a dehydrated gasp and a pounding heart. 

He loves Six. Matter of fact, he would bet his life that he loved her first. First than anybody else.

So the questions always remained in this mind. _I loved you first. I loved you first. How could you do this to me? Why? Why? Why would you let me rot here?_

His fingers twitch. He has not moved from this chair in a while. 

The darkness was suffocating. He didn’t want to be here. He never had—time and time again, risking his life for that girl, that stupid girl, why was she so angry with him? What had he done that made her do this to him? Is it because she’d gotten captured, far too many times, and became sick of him? Is it because she didn’t like him? 

So many questions in his mind and no answers, just memories. 

Maybe all the hats on his head made him blind, and that’s why he ended up this way. He thinks about what he could have done different. Beg for her forgiveness, to whatever it was he did, to make her hate him so? Because she must hate him, doesn’t she? She hated him so much she tossed him in here, like he was nothing! As if the countless times he’d gone after her, saved her, meant nothing, as if nobody’s survival but her own mattered—

..And there it was, wasn’t it? Survival. It really was all that mattered in this world. No matter what. And it seemed like he’d been too much of a burden for them to survive together, and that’s why he’s like this, that’s why he’s here, so he would never burden anyone again.

_Well, if survival matters so much to you that you think you can go around sacrificing people,_ he thinks, _Maybe I’ll just kill you, so you don’t hurt anybody like you hurt me. Maybe I’ll drag you down here with me, in this dark and cold abyssal Hell, huh? Would you like that, Six? You’d hate it, to be trapped with me, wouldn’t you? It would be so much better, though, than being alone in here. At least we’d have each other to hate._

They say revenge isn’t good for you, not a healthy medicine. That all it does is make you empty inside. That may be true, for some, but not Mono. He has seen emptiness. Is living through it as of now, and revenge, he thinks, would be so much sweeter than that of anything he’s ever eaten.

He’s angry. He’s so angry, he could level a city with this anger, go on a rampage that would last a lifetime to make up for all the years he’s spent in this place. He’s so angry with her, but most of all, with himself, for being so fucking stupid. 

In the end, this was all his fault. He was too dependent. Too friendly. He had refused to let this world devour him, to eat any hope he had, and because of that, these were the consequences. This is what he gets for believing in people.

Mono opens his mouth. 

His lips are chapped and his throat is parched. He’s thirsty, so thirsty. His body has aged. Became taller, thinner from eating nothing. His body is moving on to the future but his mind may as well be stuck in the past.

His raises a hand. The hand Six had held him by, and then let him go. Sometimes it tingles, remembering the last touch he ever had. 

“You really are a little nightmare.”


End file.
